Boops Per Second
by drunkdragon
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora are tracking something. Yang wants in. Ren pulls a dark horse and comes out on top. Winners (and losers) get to make pancakes.


_Boops per second_

That's what the little whiteboard in their dorm common room was titled with. On each side, it had Pyrrha and Nora listed at the top, underlined, and growing with a series of tallies. Some days, the girls added one tally. On others, they added several or none at all. Currently, both were tied at fourteen.

Finally frustrated at not knowing what they hell they were doing, Jaune decided to simply ask.

"So… what's this 'boops per second' thing?"

Ren looked up from his corner - Jaune had confided with him earlier and the man also noted his curiosity, though he made no move on it.

Nora suddenly straightened, shooting a sharp eye at Pyrrha. The redhead was surprised at first, but almost could not suppress the haughty grin that started to grow, like she was becoming smug in victory.

"Don't tell him," Nora rose, placing her hands at her waist. "That's against the rules."

"Pyrrha? Nora?" Suddenly this was looking to be a warzone for Jaune. And yet despite all his fears, he couldn't move - he was still curious.

"I won't," she firmly replied. Turning to speak to Jaune, her face still emanating a pleased, almost predatory look, she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Jaune quickly snapped. Dashing over, he yanked the door open and was greeted with Yang.

"Hey guys, Ruby and I were wondering if you-" the blonde girl spotted the white board and the respective names on it. "Oh, are you having a competition? What's it about?"

Nora looked at Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at Nora. They looked at Yang. Shooting one quick nod at the other, they walked over, pushed Jaune and Ren out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, but it will only be a minute," Pyrrha reassured him.

One minute passed. Jaune pressed his ears to the door, but he could only hear the hushed whispers of the girls. Ren remained contemplative.

Two minutes passed. There was a moment of silence before Yang's firm voice declared, "I want in."

There was a small pop, the squeak of marker on whiteboard, and the blonde dashed out of their room back into hers. Jaune took this as a clear signal that it was okay for them to walk back in. Looking at the whiteboard, Yang had hastily scribbled her name onto the list.

Pyrrha now had a tally of fifteen.

"So… can I know what's going on now?"

Yang stomped back, visibly annoyed, mumbling something about "Who doesn't have their scroll on them at all times nowadays?" She grasped the marker again and hastily added a tally to her name before stomping right back out.

"So Jaune-" Pyrrha began.

"Nothing direct!"

She smirked back at the fuming Nora. "Of course."

"Actually," Ren suddenly spoke up, a sudden epiphany lighting up his tinged cheeks. "I think I know what's going on."

Pyrrha growled and put another tally next to her name as Ren walked over. Grasping the marker, he turned to Nora, a particular sparkle in his eye.

"Up for some… _pancakes_?"

Pyrrha realized immediately and all the color drained from her face. Nora took a little longer.

"... Wuh?"

This also elicited a confused look from Jaune - Nora always exploded with delight at the mere mention of the food.

In a simple, smooth motion, Ren wrote his name on the board and put a tally next to his name. The gears turned in her mind as Nora's eyes widened and she gasped, a blush creeping up her neck.

Jaune looked between the two of them, unsure what had transpired. But before he could ask anything, Nora responded.

" _Yes_." Moving over to Ren, she grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the bedroom. He gave the two of them a quick salute before the door slammed to a close behind him, the cockiest grin Jaune had ever seen on him. The deadbolt to the room echoed prominently.

Turning back to Pyrrha, he noticed that she had visibly deflated.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?"

"Pancakes."

"What?"

"I have to make…"

Her back straightened as she realized something. A quick smile grew on her face and she turned to him. By now there was no point in following the rules. "We have to make pancakes."

"We? Pyrrha, you're not-"

Taking a gulp of air, she placed her hands on his face and pulled her lips up to meet his. When she pulled away, Pyrrha looked accomplished and proud. Jaune swore that his ears were on fire.

"I lost the competition, so we're going to make pancakes for breakfast."

A loud crash ensued from the locked room.

"And as soon as we clean up whatever mess Ren and Nora are making, you and I are going to be _making pancakes_."

* * *

A/N: So about two three or so weeks ago, I finally decided to look into RWBY. Turns out it's a blast so far, though I think a part of me is still reeling from the finale of season 3. I'm probably still in denial too, but I think I'll get over it. So in light of everything that happened, I figured that some good ol' fashioned humor would be appreciated.

Anyway, this piece came into my head last night, and considering what it's about, I gave myself the silly challenge of trying to complete the writing in ten minutes (I used a song to time myself). I failed and it took about thirty, though I think am still pleased with myself. It's meant to be a bit more airy and simple, focusing only on what's needed, so it's a nice departure from what I usually do.

I'm also planning a longer, multi-chapter story for RWBY. I told myself that I wouldn't create any more new multi-chapter stories at this time since I already have several on-going back in the Fire Emblem series. However, this one particular idea grasped me and wouldn't let go - I have over fifty pages of notes and plot as well as a clearly defined ending - I know what each chapter will have, what's going to happen, and will be making no major plot changes. I guess it's going to happen.

For now though, I hoped you enjoyed this silly little piece, and I'll see you all soon.

I do not own RWBY, and I appreciate all comments and criticism.


End file.
